


A Very Battle Pals Christmas

by TabiKittyKat



Series: 25 days of Christmas fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: What happens when a member of the Battle Buddies has to team up with someone from the Play Pals to put together the HQ Christmas Party?





	A Very Battle Pals Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've found this Tumblr post with Christmas Romance Prompts and I'm gonna use this for the first 13 days and then the 12 Pains of Christmas for the last 12. Let's Count Down to Christmas with fluffy fanfics!
> 
> http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge
> 
> Dec 1st: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party.

"No. Fucking WAY, Jack! I'm not doing this!" 

Jeremy and Gavin were outside the office of Mr. Jack Pattillo, the head of the offices where the Battle Buddies and Play Pals got various missions. Obviously eavesdropping, they shushed each other as Gavin started to squawk at Michael's outburst. He and Ryan were called into a meeting together, which was rare for the two teams to cross. The Play Pals were veterans and were the favorite of the company until the Battle Buddies came along and started stealing their thunder. Since then, they were rivals.

Jack sat calmly at his desk, hands folded with a firm expression. He was looking at a pissed off Mogar and an equally frustrated Ryan.

"You've heard me correctly. We think it would be best for you two to work together to make the Christmas party this year." Jack nodded.

"But, why?? You do it every year!" Ryan exclaimed. "They're good parties, even though I've only been to 2." 

"It'll be a nice bonding exercise for you both. You stay with your teammates more than spending time with each other. What if we put you 4 on a group mission and you're at each other's throats? Besides, 'tis the season."

"Don't give me that crap. You just don't want to do it because you're lazy." Michael scoffed. Ryan couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Jack just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever the reason, doesn't change the fact that you're planning it. And tell Gavin and Jeremy to stop eavesdropping; I know they're standing at the door outside."

Michael and Ryan turned to the door.

They couldn't hear a thing.

"...no we're not!"

"Shut up, Gavin!" 

Yep. There they were.

Planning a party wasn't easy for the both of them. Michael and Ryan argued over every little thing about the party. What kind of music to listen to, the kind of food to have, what everyone should wear. They even argued about the tablecloth for the snack table! 

Gavin and Jeremy observed as this went on for about 2 weeks. It almost seemed like they'd never get along and find something they had in common.

Finally, it was December 23rd and the party was tomorrow, Christmas Eve. Michael and Ryan were setting up the balloons they finally agreed on. They agreed that Michael could have green and black and Ryan could have blue and white; on their respective sides of the party room, of course.

"Well, I'll admit. I didn't think we'd make it this far." Ryan observed, sitting down after a long hour of blowing up and hanging balloons. "I swear, I thought we'd kill each other by day 3."

"Yeah, but then the office betting pool would've ended quickly." Michael shrugged.

"Wait. Everyone bet on us?" 

"Yeah. Damn, you're out of the loop. Some people thought we'd make it, but most thought we'd have burned down this part of the office building by now. Even Jack took part in it."

"Our own boss?! What the fuck?" Ryan's eyes widened in shock.

"Why do you think he orchestrated this whole thing? I overheard him talking about what he'd do with the money he'd win if we didn't work together and he won his bet. What an asshole." Michael muttered.

"The whole office is filled with assholes. Except that lady who briefs us before every mission. She's cool." Ryan popped a blue balloon, floating close to the ground, then quickly popped at the tip of Ryan's pocket knife. "But, we have to teach them a lesson about this. No one makes bets about us, uhh...You know? We need a team name. What if Gavin suddenly can't make it to a mission? And I get called to help ya? We need some sort of name."

Michael sat next to him and thought. "It needs to be something that deals with us both. But what the fuck could we do? We have nothing in common."

"Well, we're both mad right now." Ryan pointed out.

"And...and we're crazy for even attempting to put together a Christmas party without our partners."

"That's it! Team Madly Crazy." Ryan proclaimed. Michael chuckles.

"Maybe Team Crazy Mad is better?" 

"You know...that makes sense."

"And I have the perfect way to make this party fit for us both." Michael grabbed a little red ball with black spots from behind the punch bowl. 

"A toy." Ryan stated bluntly.

"Not just any toy. It's called a 'moon ball.' I've heard many things about it, so I picked one up myself. It's a bouncy ball that goes apeshit when you throw it or bounce it somewhere. But, you have to call 'moonball' before you throw it. A little rule I've made up so I can't get yelled at if you hurt your face. I gave you fair warning." 

Michael started to wind up and aimed for a small empty spot on the wall that wasn't covered with snowflakes or pictures of Frosty or Santa.

"MOONBALL!!" Mogar threw the moonball against the wall and it ricocheted so much, it hit and broke the punch bowl, which was empty, thank goodness.

Michael cackled with laughter as Ryan picked up the moonball and started to clean the broken glass. He just shook in head and swept up the glass into a dust pan and put it in the trash. "Jack is gonna hate you for this."

"You too! Remember, we're in this together, all right? If I'm gonna cause chaos at this party, so are you! Isn't that what you and Jeremy do best?" 

"Well, you're not wrong..." Ryan started playing catch with the moonball. "So, I just yell it and then throw it?"

Michael nods, eager to see what Ryan would do, and break. "Do it. Do it, Ryan. Do it."

"A-MOONBALL!" Ryan threw it as hard as he could against the wall. It bounced off the ceiling, off a desk and landed in the Christmas tree. It could almost be mistaken for an ornament if you didn't look closely. 

"Wow! Such accuracy! Damn, Ryan!" Michael chuckled.

"I try, I try." Ryan took a mock bow. He then looked at the tree and sighed. "Y'know, I think this might be a fun party after all."

"You think so?"

Ryan took out his phone and did a quick Google search. "You think we can get 100 moonballs sent here in 24 hours?" 

"I like how you think, Haywood!" Michael laughed. "I have 10 more in my room already! Let's deck some halls and plan a smashing party!"

Ryan chuckled. "Y'know, you're pretty cool for someone who works with a long-nosed British idiot." 

"And you're also cool for someone who is too dramatic for his own good and works with someone short, bald and obsessed over a video game about dragons." Michael elbowed his new partner in crime. 

Ryan looked around to see if anyone was watching. He walked closer to Michael and gave him a hug. "Maybe Jack wasn't wrong about this. But, he's gonna lose a fuckton of money now."

Michael returned the hug and smiled. "And that's the best Christmas gift I could ask for."

"Merry Christmas, Michael."

"Merry Christmas, Ryan." 

Sure enough, they weren't asked to host any more parties after that. And they were stuck cleaning up after the moonball throwing chaos had ended.

But, Team Crazy was a new team in the force that meant trouble for anyone who crossed paths with them.


End file.
